Pieces
by brilliant-moon
Summary: Hermione is about to have her first child. Is it possible, that Draco Malfoy: Deatheater could be the father?
1. Blood Lines

Blood Lines

_Chapter 1_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. No matter how many times I wish I did, I do not own it. But anyway, just PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! 

----------

"Just breathe…breathe Hermione...come on breathe."

----------

 Hermione Granger, only 19 years old was about to have her first child- surprise, surprise. Gryffindor's golden girl, bucktooth know-it-all, and the girl probably voted to be celibate her whole life by the male population of Hogwarts, possessed no father for her child. 

Everyone speculated who could've impregnated the young witch and came to two conclusions- Ron or Harry. It was neither of course, both too caught up in the whole meaning of "best friends" to give Hermione a second glance. Though, this didn't mean that they didn't find her attractive, that wasn't the case. In fact, they noticed Hermione had blossomed during her last year of Hogwarts and it seemed that the whole male population of their school noticed her change. Harry and Ron of course, acted like ordinary "big brothers," secretly glaring at every person who looked at Hermione, behind her back, while walking down the hallways. 

Hermione, on the other hand, rarely paid any attention to the stares. She acted like she always had, raising her hand in every class, answering every single question correctly on her tests, and burying her bushy head in the piles of books in the library.  In fact, when Ron and Harry approached her about the situation, she laughed, her eyes filled with mirth, and quickly disregarded the idea. The two boys were satisfied. 

Let's say that they more than a little surprised after finding out, two months following the defeat of Voldemort that they would soon be uncles to Hermione's unborn child. The first thing that came out of Ron's mouth when Hermione told them was to question her about the identity of the child's father, but she would not consent into telling them. Ron took offense to her secrecy, while Harry stood their shocked. The fuming red-head had quickly exited the room, while Harry, who was still rooted at the spot offered a whispered congratulations and then followed his friend's actions. 

Hermione was a wreck. At the time, it seemed that her two best friends would abandon her and that the Golden Trio, truly was over. But she was wrong. After, Ginny had found out what happened, she uttered more like yelled, a few choice words to the pair and they were soon at Hermione's door with huge bouquets of flowers and pathetic apologetic faces. It hadn't been necessary of course. 

So for the remaining seven months of Hermione's pregnancy, Harry, Ron, and Ginny took turns monitoring the sensitive young mother that grew bigger by the day, in front of them. Hermione, still as determined as ever, did not let her "sensitive state" stop her from working. In fact, at the very young age of 19, she became the head of the International Rules and Regulations of Witchcraft and Wizardry Department at the Ministry of Magic. The position was offered to her after the last battle and she could not turn it down. The wizarding world predicted that she would become the next Mistress of Magic, if she played her cards right. Along with this, Harry and Ron became Aurors and helped the Ministry put the remaining Deatheaters into Azkaban.

Everyone knew Harry and Ron, as the only two people from the light side present at the place where Voldemort fell, and for this they were considered heroes. Now and then, they were questioned if either was the father of Hermione's child and neither would acknowledge in answering the question. 

The identity of the father lost its importance, until Hermione's baby decided that it would finally grace the world with its presence.

----------

"This hurts so bloody much!!!"  Hermione Granger wrapped in sterile white blankets, stringy curls plastered around her face with sweat, with a deep stream of tears running hurriedly down her reddened cheeks. 

On her left was Harry and in her hand was his left arm, which was slowly turning to an ugly shade of dark purple as Hermione's grip tightened around it. Ginny was to her right, dabbing her sweaty forehead every few seconds and unknowingly whispering comforting messages into her ear.

"Ginny if you don't bloody stop breathing on my bloody ear… I'll just, you know what, I don't even know, but just get away from me! Stop saying its going to be okay, when there is a small living creature, the size of a BLOODY WATERMELON coming out of my body!!!" Hermione yelled. 

Ginny stepped a few feet away from the bed, looking hurt. Harry tried giving her an apologetic glance, but she just looked away. Everyone was quiet, until Ron's unmistakable laughter filled the room. Walking to his sister, he wound his comforting left arm around her.

"Gin- you know Mione doesn't mean any of it. It's the pain talking. Just… let her be pissy for one day. Think of it as nine months of stress being let out all at one time," Ron stated jokingly. Ginny nodded and gave her brother a smile and decided to exit the room to get some fresh air. Hermione still hasn't contracted enough, she had time, with a quick glance at the three in the room and the mediwitch who attended to Hermione, Ginny quietly closed the door. 

----------

"WOW Hermione, this is brilliant!" Ron suddenly yelled, drawing the attention of both her and Harry.

"What exactly is so "brilliant" Ron," yelled Hermione, who was going through another contraction and by the look on Harry's face, it was the worse one yet. 

"Your face is almost as red as my hair! I never thought that would happen!" Ron exclaimed.

"You-have-got-to-be-kidding-me," whispered the annoyed Hermione. Harry choked out a giggle and soon him and Ron were lost in their laughter.

"Here I am, in bloody labor and you filthy nastly little twits are making jokes about my face?!" yelled Hermione.

The two males abruptly stopped laughing and looked down, ashamed. The mediwitch, who was at the foot of the bed, chuckled softly at the three.

"Hermione dear, you mustn't get too excited or your contractions will come worse than they ought to. Remember, just breathe." The old witch's voice was calm and soon Hermione's once ragged breathing followed a steady rhythm.

"How much longer do you think, until she can have the baby Agatha?" asked Harry.

The old woman looked up from her folding and observed the watch near the door.

"I assume anytime now. Whenever Hermione's body tells us she's ready." Harry nodded at the woman's response and looked at his bruising arm. Hermione followed his movement and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't mean to-"

"Bloody hell! Harry your arm looks like an overgrown eggplant!" yelled Ron. Hermione was about to retort, when her focus was distracted by the opening and closing of the door.

"Big brother, I love you, but do us all a favor and do shutup," exclaimed the now more relaxed Ginny. Hermione meeting the younger girl's eyes, smiled at her appreciatively. Just then, Hermione felt a twinge of pain, which soon doubled, as her final contraction ran through her body.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Agatha threw down the blankets she was folding and rushed to the foot of the bed. Lifting the blankets that covered Hermione's bottom half, she took out her wand and sterilized everything once more. She pushed her sleeves up and looked expectantly at the young girl.

"The time is now Hermione. PUSH!"

"Arggggghhh!" 

Hermione pushed, slightly moving forward on the bed. Afraid that she may accidentally fall back and hit her head on the metal headboard, Harry sat behind Hermione, with his bruised arm wrapped around his friend's chest. 

Ron, on the other hand decided to get a full view of the "show" and settled himself behind Agatha. He looked at Hermione's face all scrunched up and then looked down. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Slowly, but surely, a small head was coming out of Hermione's body. 

"Come on Hermione, push!" Ginny yelled from Hermione's side. The red-haired girl looked at Agatha and slowly her eyes moved up. Noticing her brother's face, she rolled her eyes and ran to push him away from the place where he stood.

"Ron you idiot, stop staring and get some blankets!" He nodded and ran to the closet, gathering as many blankets as he could carry.

"The head is out dear, come on push harder." 

_THUD!_

Four pairs of eyes looked up at the direction of the sound and sighed. Ron had fainted on top of the mass of white blankets.

Ginny once again rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least he didn't his head on anything hard, then I really would've been annoyed." 

A comfortable silence filled the room, which was soon broken by the loud cries of a newborn baby.

"Hermione, congratulations, you gave birth to a healthy baby boy," said Agatha. The mediwitch took the newborn baby to the sink and washed him off. Ron, who had amazingly woken up after hearing the baby cry was standing by Harry, refusing to look anyone in the face. Harry sat up to let the exhausted Hermione lay down on the bed and walked to the nearest chair.

Ron gave Hermione a small smile and looked away quickly turning red. His eyes landed on the latest issue of the Daily Prophet and found himself looking at a face he never thought he would see again.

**_"Malfoy faces Dementor's kiss in 2 days"_**

****

****

"Malfoy. Bloody ferret! He deserves to rot in hell along with his Deatheater father! Look at him, can't flash his annoying pureblood smirk now, can he?!" Ron yelled pounding his fist on top of the picture of the blonde man.

Ginny was about to reprimand his brother for his sudden outburst, but was distracted when Agatha handed over a small blue bundle to Hermione.

"What name have you chose Mione?" asked Harry.

"Evan James," she replied softly. Looking down at _her_ child, eyes filled with love and happiness, she understood now why her parents worried and scolded her. In her heart, she wasn't just Hermione Granger anymore, but Hermione Granger, _a _mother.__

Ginny, Ron, and Harry looked at the little boy in Hermione arm. Two suddenly stopped breathing.

"Oh Mione, he's just adorable!" exclaimed Ginny.

Hemione looked up and saw her friends' angry faces, which quickly wiped off the wide smile she had worn for the last five minutes.

Ron and Harry stared at the boy once again and looking back at the them was a face with silvery blue eyes, the makings of a small smirk on his lips, and a mop of shiny blonde hair.

It was undeniable. Evan James Granger resembled a Malfoy. 

{AN- :SIGH OF RELIEF: The first chapter is done. Good god, I was just inspired one night and boom I came up with my plot. I was shocked! I've had writer's block for about 3 months now and I'm glad my muse has finally decided to come back. This will be a short/long story, it'll be numerous chapters, but it's not going to be more than 10. Right now, I've planned about 7 chapters, but their may be room for more I don't know.

Expect a second chapter sometime this week, if everything goes well. And their maybe a little *smut* coming up. :closes eyes: It'll be my first attempt. AHH!!

Again, I just hope you guys liked it. *crosses fingers* I HEART REVIEWS! :-P}


	2. Forbidden Passion

Forbidden Passion

_Chapter 2_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. No matter how many times I wish I did, I do not own it. But anyway, just PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

WARNING: **_SMUT ALERT!_** Readers, you have been warned.

---------- **_Flashback_----------**

It was close to midnight, as Hermione Granger, Head Girl, patrolled the empty hallways of Hogwarts. Well, it wasn't totally empty. There had been many instances where Hermione came across the sight of two lovers indulging themselves in a passionate midnight tryst.

She sighed. She looked at her watch and hurried towards the last corridor for the night.

As she walked towards the dim hallway, a pale hand grabbed her waist and another covered her mouth, slowly engulfing her body into a sea of darkness.

She breathed hard. Her captor, who faced her back, still had not let go of her as she struggled to get free from his grasp. She felt his hard chest on her back and his rhythmic breathing on her neck sending chills through her body.

"Don't scream or I promise you that I'll kill you," whispered the unknown man.

The nervous girl quickly nodded and the pale hand around her mouth, soon found itself on the curve of her hip. She took a huge breath and was about to let out a scream, when the man quickly turned her around and she found herself looking into two very familiar pools of steel gray eyes.

"Draco…" she sighed in relief. Closing her eyes, she regained her composure and was fully aware of his strong arms still around her tiny waist.

She looked at his face, his jaws were tight, his eyes were filled with passion and lust, and his hands seem to grip her hips tighter by the second.

"Let go! Draco it hurts," as she tried pushing his hands away. They didn't budge.

"Do you know what tomorrow is-," he asked hurriedly.

"Of course I do. How can't I? I'm part of it too remember?" she retorted.

"Granger you have to stay in Hogwarts… it's the only safe place for you," his voice mufled, as he buried his face into her thick brown locks. 

"Safe?! Do you honestly believe that Voldemort doesn't have plans to attack the castle?!!" Hermione felt his hold loosen and pushed herself away from him.  He looked at her, chest heaving and glared.

"Stop being such a stubborn know-it-all and leave it to _Potty and Weasel_ to save the day!" his voice full of disgust and sarcasm.

"I can take care of myself Malfoy. I would never miss the day, where horrid Deatheaters like _you_ fall to the hands of mudbloods like me." 

Her stern brown eyes bore into his as he slowly grasped the meaning of her statement.

His hands gripped her shoulders and pushed her hard into the wall behind. He lowered his head and slightly nipped her ear.

"It's _Draco never Malfoy. Remember that," he breathed. _

Draco moved his lips downwards and slowly drew out his tongue to lick the exact spot he knew would give him the reaction he wanted.

Hermione slightly moaned. Her eyes shut, unaware of anything else, but the tempting kisses of the man in front of her.

"We shouldn't do this…" she whispered weakly, even she wasn't convinced with her own words. He smirked into her neck and decided to suck on the middle part of her collarbone. 

"Nothing ever stopped you before…" he replied triumphantly, after another moan was emitted from Hermione's lips.

He was right. How many times have they been in this position, both ready and willingly to throw away what they've been taught their whole lives, for a few minutes of uninhibited bliss? Countless. It started off as a small kiss in the Heads' Common Room, but soon turned into daily rendezvous of their growing fire for one another.

They still hated each other. Liking each other was never the case. Hell, they certainly didn't love each other. 

It was just the pure animalistic _need for one another. _

They both knew it was wrong and if they were ever caught, both would be shunned by their peers or worse- dead.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her. Again, she slowly looked at his eyes. 

"What do you want from me?" she asked back.

He just wanted one simple thing.

Her. And only her.

He didn't answer her, but instead lowered his lips to meet hers. She always tasted sweet, he thought- like raspberries.

He started to suck on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth willingly, as his tongue traced her swollen lips. He explored every contour of her mouth, slightly pressing his tongue into her own. 

She reveled in his kisses. Moving her arms deliberately up his chest, she untied the knot in his green tie. By loosening his tie, she was able to expose the sensitive skin of his pale neck as she pulled away from their heated embrace to trail her lips across his jaw and finally to its wanted destination.

He grunted into her ear and pushed his hands to her waste, starting to pull out her white oxford from her skirt. 

He pulled away from her, wanting to continue with the undressing of the _beautiful woman in front of him._

_She would never know that of course. He thought bitterly._

Draco growled low from his throat and dropped her robes in a black puddle of cloth on the castle floor. She stepped back and he pulled her gray sweater above her head. It was thrown in a heap with her robes and was quickly forgotten. And then, he was back to kissing her with his hands roaming over her willing body. Soon, he found his hands underneath her shirt, massaging her intoxicating bare skin beneath his fingers. 

She took her arms, which found themselves around his neck and took his hands in hers and brought it up to the top of her oxford. 

"Unbutton it Draco," Hermione whispered. He looked at the top of her shirt and then moved up to meet her eyes. Giving her a quick kiss, he started to slowly unbutton her shirt, kissing the growing area of skin exposed after each and every button. This elicited another delicious moan from the Head Girl, who stood almost topless in front of the blonde Slytherin.

She was breathing hard and her eyes were half closed. Only he could do this to her. Make her want him so bad, letting out her hidden needs, which only he could fulfill.

She lunged at him, pushing his back against the opposite wall, capturing his icy lips with hers. She probed his mouth and frantically clawed at tje the barrier of clothing that kept his soft skin away from hers. 

She only broke the kiss to pull his annoying green and gray sweater from his taut body. Finally, she abruptly pulled her lips away and feasted her eyes on the masculine glory that was Draco. 

He wasn't overly muscular, but as she skimmed his hard chest with her curious fingertips, she could not deny that Quidditch had done his body good. 

He looked down at her, smirking and stood their like the arrogant pureblood that he was.

"See anything you like Granger?" She looked up, eyes slightly covered by her dark eyelashes and lowered her head covering one of his hardened nipples with her warm awaiting mouth.

He groaned, burying his hands into her hair, indulging himself with the lavish attention that this woman- mudblood of all mudbloods, Hermione Granger, offered to him.

After giving his other nipple the same attention, she felt his arms encircling his back and seconds after her perky breasts were exposed to his drunken gaze.

He took the large mounds into his palms and kneaded them. Her head fluttered back and he again attacked her exposed flesh. He started to suck slightly, but increased his pressure as the feeling of possessing her took him over. 

He wanted to mark her. No matter what happened after the war, she would be his. The first man to penetrate into her and claim her. Sure, she would have other lovers, but no one would ever elicit the same intensity of emotions that he did from her.

His hot breath made her quiver, and she writhed beneath him as he returned the treatment that she'd just given him with a vengeance. He raked his nails over her nipples just enough to make her grind her hips into his, making them both moan from anticipation.

Moments later, the rest of their clothing were thrown all over the floor, neither caring where they landed.

"I-can't-take-anymore-of-this-Granger," Draco breathed raggedly.

She stepped back and moved her hands torturously low on his body. She met his eyes as she took him into her small hands. Kissing him, she ran her tongue along his lip, the same time her finger decided to touch the tip of his engorged member. 

She bit his lip. He then roughly pushed her hands away from his erection and wrapped her right leg around him. He was way too excited and he would break soon, if not inside of her.

"Take me Draco…" she begged. 

And he smirked.

"As you wish." 

He plunged himself deep inside of her. His rhythm slow at first, but soon her hips started to meet his and their thrusts became more frantic.

Their breaths came faster and Draco knew he was close.

"Uggh… I'm almost there," he thrust and soon Hermione was screaming his name.

"DRACO!" Her orgasm hit her hard as her inner walls quaked around him. Only a few seconds after, Draco emptied himself into her accepting warmth.

Bodies still intertwined, their sweaty foreheads together, he gave her a soft kiss, hardly touching her lips.

She sighed contently and looked into his eyes. The steel gray pools possessed a light blue tint and for once in his life, Draco Malfoy didn't seem angry.

She was captivated by him. She pulled back, examining his body one last time and as she raked her eyes over his arm, she noticed something that she hadn't before.

She touched it lightly and he quickly pulled back. She took her arm away, cradling it, almost as if it was hurt. She looked at him curiously and he refused to meet her gaze.

"Where's the mark Draco… where is it?" Hermione asked quickly.

"The "mark" as you call it, I won't receive till dawn," he replied shortly.

"That means-"

"It means nothing Granger!" But she persisted.

"But Draco, you can still go to Dumbledore!" She said almost excitedly. He looked at her doe like eyes. She wanted this so badly to happen, but he knew it would never be. 

So, he stood there, his hard face, was once again, totally devoid of any attention.

He leaned into her, placing both of his hands on either side of her head with the smell of her hair flooding his senses.

"Go back to Gryffindor tower you filthy little mudblood."

He didn't meet her gaze. If he had, he would've met the sight of her wide brown eyes quickly filling with tears. She bent down covering her naked body with her cloak, as she hurriedly wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Gathering all her clothes in her arms, she took one last look at him, his eyes still fixed on the wall. It took only a few seconds and they were once again on opposite sides of the war.

"See you tomorrow…_Malfoy," then she ran, as far away from him as possible._

{AN- :TAKES ANOTHER HUGE SIGH OF RELIEF: OMG!..I can't believe I'm done with this chapter. You do not know how long this took me, but I'm quite pleased with it. It was quite difficult. But anyway, THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! I HEART YOU! :-D HAHA…

If anyone is confused by this chapter, it basically illustrates Draco and Hermione's relationship during Hogwarts, most specifically during their 7th year, right before the  Last Battle.

I hope this chapter is up to your standards. I'm sorry if the "smut scene" is a bit weird, I'm sorry!! It's my first one, but I tried my hardest.

I just hope you guys like this. *crosses fingers* REMEMBER HOW MUCH I HEART REVIEWS!! :-D}


	3. Harry's Conscience

Harry's Conscience

_Chapter 3_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. No matter how many times I wish I did, I do not own it. But anyway, just PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

----------

Harry and Ron sat there, with bewildered expressions plastered on their faces. They had left Hermione alone with Evan, leaving the young mother without any words of congratulations. They were now seated on her living room couch with Harry bent over with his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. He then lifted his head, surveying the small English home and rested his eyes on his best friend, who had taken the liberty to pour himself a considerably large drink from the various bottles of alcohol from the kitchen. Then, his eyes moved to his girlfriend, who he suspected would be more hurt than they were, seeing that Hermione was suppose to have told her everything. Harry understood that a girl's heart was like a deep ocean of secrets and even though he and Hermione were very close, there were some things that she would always hide from him. 

As he looked at the quiet red-head in front of him, hurt was the last expression that could be seen on her face. 

Ginny Weasley was scared. Biting her nails, which was a compulsive habit she only did when she was nervous, her guilty clear blue eyes met Harry's sharp gaze and quickly turned away from him. He stood up and walked towards her. Kneeling down in front of her figure, he gently took her hands in his.

"I knew," she whispered. 

Ron, who had been staring at his drink for the last hour, suddenly looked up. His blank expression took a sudden change, as pure rage was written all over his face. 

"What do you mean you knew?!" Standing up, he slammed his glass down onto the wooden coffee table. 

"I… I… knew about Hermione and Dr-," she softly replied. 

"Just don't. Don't even say his name." Ron's fierce tone, softened- filled with frustration. He angrily sat back down and took another gulp of his drink.

Harry, who still sat in front of Ginny couldn't make any sense of the situation. How could his best friend, Hermione Granger ever have had a relationship with Draco Malfoy. When could they have done it? Why hadn't he noticed? All these questions flooded his mind as his grip on Ginny's hands became tighter.

Ginny, who was looking everywhere, but at the two, finally looked down at Harry. She knew he was thinking. She saw the bewildered and betrayed look in his piercing green orbs and knew she had to do something. She moved her hands from his, which broke Harry's concentration. He met her eyes and opened his mouth to say a few words of comfort, but she cut him off.

"The night before the Last Battle… I went to Mione's room because I needed to, well talk to her about some things… but she wasn't there, when I arrived."

----------**_Flashback_**----------

_A sixth year, red-headed, Gryffindor girl was pacing around the large space of the Head Girl's quarters.  Looking at her watch, she muttered to herself._

_"Bugger, it's getting late! Hermione where are you?" Running a nervous hand through her hair, she settled herself on the red and gold bed. _

_She stared at the ceiling and quietly hummed a soft tune. Slowly getting lost in her thoughts, she became less aware of her surroundings._

_SLAM! _

_Ginny went rigid, sat up and looked towards the direction of the door. Her eyes widened, as she saw the distraught figure of her best friend in front of her._

_Hermione's_ cloak was carelessly open and Ginny was fully aware that she didn't possess any clothes underneath. Along with this, was her flushed face that was covered with tears, making some of her curls stick at its sides. The girl slumped down to the floor and put her face in her hands, not once did she notice the other girl's presence in the room.__

_Ginny was taken aback by the behavior of the Head Girl, who rarely cried over anything, much less be caught in her present state of undress. _

_The younger girl ran towards Hermione and wrapped her arms tightly around the sobbing body. Only then did Hermione notice her, thus looking up at Ginny's face. _

_Her eyes landed upon hers and for a few moments her sobs softened, but as Ginny cracked a comforting smile Hermione let out a loud cry, full of desperation and sadness. _

_"Shhh…," Ginny whispered as she stroked her friend's unruly curls. _

_Moving from her kneeling position in front of Hermione, Ginny settled herself beside her, giving her friend the opportunity to rest her head on her shoulder. Ginny sat there and observed Hermione's present state._

_ It was obvious that she had been caught up in some type of 'intimate' position, the only question was, was if it had been welcomed. It was naive to think that the boys at Hogwarts were above that level, because as the Last __Battle__ grew closer, they seemed to be more incapable of showing any emotion, much less caring about those of others. _

_Come to think of it, it was primarily the male population of the Slytherin house that belonged in this category. They would taunt girls from all the houses, other than their own, about the possibility of becoming their slaves after the Dark Lord took over the Ministry. They would follow them as they passed by the dark hallways, running their hands under the victims' skirts and whispering sexual propositions in their ears. The girls ran of course, and the Slytherin boys would laugh at their frightened prey. It wouldn't surprise Ginny, if they dared to go farther, than their usual behavior. In fact, in Hermione's case, she wouldn't be surprised one bit. _

_But none of her accusations would be put to rest that night because she found the girl in her arms, finally calm and lost in a peaceful stte of slumber. _

_She took out her wand from her own robes and levitated the sleeping figure onto her bed. After pulling the thick blankets to cover Hermione's naked body, she settled herself on a chair next to the bed. Ginny stared at Hermione, for what seemed like hours, but soon found herself in the same state of sleep. _

_----------_

_Ginny was awoken by the bright sunlight that filtered through the open windows. She looked at the bed and found it bare. Her pulse started to race and she panicked about the numerous possibilities of what Hermione could've done to herself. _

_She checked the connecting bathroom, but found it empty. She then ventured into the common room and found Hermione staring into the fire, covered in a white blanket, almost hypnotized._

_Ginny quickly rushed to her side and slightly touched the other girls' shoulder, making her gaze travel to her._

_ Her face was blank._

_"He would've never chosen me…," Hermione said, lacking all emotion from her voice. _

_"Who is 'he' Mione?" Ginny asked quickly._

_"Heart of ice, I should've known," she whispered._

_"Who Hermione?!__ Who?!" Ginny shook the other girl's shoulders, again daring to meet each other's gaze._

_Hermione_ smiled, but didn't say anything. __

_"After all, I'm nothing more than a mudblood," she finally stated, with a hint of sadness in her voice. _

_Ginny eyes widened, she couldn't believe the words that came out of the Head Girl's lips. Who could've done this to her best friend?! Then, the usually calm red-head felt the unfamiliar feeling of anger race through her body. _

_She stood up and walked right in front of her._

_"What is wrong with you?! THIS is not you Hermione." The younger girl yelled. Looking at her friend one last time, she turned towards the direction of the door to leave. She was about to step out of the portrait hole, when she heard a soft reply from the couch._

_"I don't know Ginny, I seriously don't know," Hermione said._

_"Tell me what happened." Ginny stated, as she walked back to her place on the couch._

_Hermione_ nodded.__

_"I was patrolling… and he came out of nowhere. Grabbing me, he pulled me into a darkened hallway-"_

_"Bloody hell…?" Ginny interrupted. _

_"Dra-" _

_"DRACO?!_ What did he do to you Mione? Did he take advantage of you?! My god! We have to tell Harry and Ro-" __

_Ginny was frantic. Standing up, she started to pace around the room.  She was full of questions and she didn't know how else to help her._

_"NO!" Hermione yelled, running to where Ginny stood._

_"That's-the-one-thing-you-can't-do. You can't tell Harry or Ron!" Yelling, she shook the girl's shoulders._

_"But…he hurt you." Ginny retorted. She felt Hermione's grip loosen from around her shoulders._

_"No, Ginny he didn't **hurt** me, not physically at least…" Hermione sighed. She had seated herself at the nearest chair and looked at the ground. _

_Ginny's eyes went wide._

_"What are you trying to say?" She stared down at her, but the other girl refused to meet the piercing blue eyes that bore into her back._

_"I...it started during Winter Holidays- we both resisted it at first, but I…we…" she replied. Frustrated, she put her head in her hands._

_"And you didn't tell Harry or Ron?!" she yelled._

_"Do you really think I could've?! The one person that they **hate** the most- their **enemy**, is the one person, right now, I could never imagine living without!"_

_"I…"_

_"Ginny promise me, please…" Hermione looked up, face and voice full of worry._

_Ginny looked at the girl that sat in front of her. Only a couple of hours ago, Hermione Granger would've been described as the epitome of becoming a woman. A woman that was strong, confident, and brave. Now, she was resulted into this pathetic form of an adolescent girl, who wanted nothing more but to hide from the rest of the world._

_"I promise Hermione," Ginny finally stated. She crouched down and hugged the lonely figure seated in front of her. _

_----------**End Flashback---------- **_

Ginny, who told her whole story with her head down, finally looked up.

"We have to tell him," Harry simply stated.

"What? Are you mad Harry?! After what that Deatheater scum did to Hermione, why should we even-"yelled Ron.

Harry, who had maintained a face of full of indifference during the night was furious. Slamming his fist down onto the nearby table, he quickly turned his gaze towards Ron.

"We're telling him. We head for Azkaban tomorrow."

The room was dead silent, no one moved. The two Weasleys present in the room knew that matters had been decided- there was no questioning Harry Potter. 

{AN- Yes dear readers, this chapter was quite boring. At least, I thought so. I don't know? But this chapter was needed. It basically sets up the fourth chapter, which will be another flashback.

So here is the question, anticipating the fourth chapter: **Why should Harry tell Draco that he has a son, when he has done nothing more than hurt the people he loves? (hmmmm….)**

On the other hand, I actually have something important to say in this AN. I won't be able to update this story until January 16 because of school. You see, finals are coming up in a week, so I must study, study, study!!! Yes, I AM A NERD, I ADMIT it!! LOL. But, if I manage my time I may be able to get the next chapter up at the end of this coming week, but if I don't I **PROMISE** two chapters the next time I update! (cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye! Hehe…)

Okay, that's enough rambling for today. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED. I HEART ALL YOU PEOPLE! LOL! Hope you guys like this chapter. *crosses fingers* I TOTALLY HEART REVIEWS!! :-D}


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Hey guys,  
  
Yes, I know- you all want to kill me cause I haven't updated in almost two months, but believe me I didn't plan it that way. School has been hectic and I know that's a lame excuse, but it comes first in my life and I haven't really had time to just sit down and write another chapter. It's amazing how teachers pile on the work and I've discovered that surprisingly, I actually have a life outside of my room. There's just been so many family and school functions that I've needed to attend that the weekend is never free fore me anymore. Believe me- I will finish "Pieces" even if it means staying up just to write you people – my wonderful readers, new chapters. I love this story. It's my baby! I promised myself that I wouldn't make any promises, but this one I will follow through on. You see, Spring Break is coming up in about three weeks for me and I have a whole week of doing nothing, so I WILL UPDATE then. There have been many people that have been reviewing my story just because they want an update and I'm so sorry. Just remember that I will not abandon this story, but please be patient with me. Thank you so much and I'm sorry that this is not update. I think I've apologized profusely enough, but the last thing I want to say is I'M REALLY SORRY! But there will be a new chapter soon.  
  
- Geraldine ^_^ 


End file.
